Small Secrets Led to Bigger Ones
by Tink Bellflower
Summary: Inari the newest member of SG-1 has a few secrets but are they worth spilling or is SG-1 better of not knowing her deadly secrets. Sequel of my story Secrets Are Many, Truths Are Few which you are better off reading first. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is the sequel to my first story Secrets Are Many, Truths Are Few. This story starts off where I left off in my first story where the team were going through the gate on there first mission with Inari. To understand this story you have to read my first story if you don't it will probably be confusing. If something is in italics it means the person is thinking and if it's in quotes that means that it is a conversation between Inari and Vala in their minds. If something is in bold it means what the person is in speaking in another language even though it is written in English. Please read and review it would mean a lot, thanks.**

**Chapter 1**

We walked out of the stargate into a wide field that was surrounded by trees. We were at P33-594, which was a beautiful planet despite the fact that it was mostly trees. I knew this mission wasn't going to get any action or anything…..well I shouldn't say that. You see when it comes to my own future I tend to block out as much information as I can so that I can be surprised and have a semi-normal life, which is pretty much impossible. SG-12 was already here but Sam and Daniel wanted to study the device that had the translations on it. The device was supposedly a device of great power and Daniel was curious to see if there were any other ruins about the language and its people.

"What I never got was why you didn't leave," said Daniel once we all exited the stargate.

"Jackson we're not here to talk about her," said Mitchell.

"Well Daniel I had my own motives behind it," I replied with a smile and started down the path in the middle of the field that led to the village were SG-12 was.

"What kind of motives?" asked Daniel following me down the path with the others not far behind and of course Vala was smiling.

"Well come on Daniel," I replied after he finally caught up to me. "I haven't seen Vala is years Daniel, years. I wanted to see her, to be with her, to have a home." Look in Daniel's eyes understood what I was saying although he didn't completely comprehend. "I never really had a home even when I did and well I knew how things could play out, how they most likely would. So I decided I would let it play out. Finally see Vala after so long and have a place were I could belong."

"Then what was with the whole you all could die if you know who I am?" asked Daniel.

"She was just being awkward" said Mitchell annoyed at the fact I made the team.

"I wanted to give you a fair warning just in case something did happen. Like with Doctor Lam," I replied ignoring what Mitchell had said. I noticed the machine that the translations that SG-12 had brought with them when they came back to Earth. That machine signalized we were half way to the village. I heard a rustling of leaves and the sound of paws hitting the dirt within the trees. I stopped and turned around when Daniel started to say something but I wasn't paying attention.

"Did you hear me Inari?" asked Daniel.

"What?" I replied confused by something. I recognized that device but what did it do?

"I said that what happened to Doctor Lam was an accident that you didn't mean for it for happen.

"I know," I said while turning towards Daniel. "That doesn't make me feel much better Daniel. I still could have hurt her. I still could have killed her."

"But you didn't," he replied.

"You to planning on moving anything soon?" asked Mitchell with an annoyed tone. He was the farthest away from us and the closest to the forest. That's when it clicked. I heard the sound of the paws hitting the ground harder and faster. The sound just kept on getting louder and louder and faster and faster, it was coming towards us. I saw its black form run out of the forest, it was a Moxil, which looks like a black panther but is about twice the size of one and has way more muscle. Unfortunately for any victims of the Moxil it is deadly silent when first attacking you and you tend not to notice it until its biting off your arm. The Moxil was running so fast towards us it looked like a black blur, you couldn't tell what it was. As it got closer it started to slow down nearly to a stop but it lunged itself towards Mitchell, and no one even noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter. I sorry it was a day late but yesterday I got really busy and didn't get a chance to go on my laptop. I try to give you guys a new chapter every four days as a reward for reading it that way you don't forget about my story or forget what it is about. Again I am really, really sorry. The next chapter though will be up it three days right on schedule. I hope you really like and enjoy my story and if you do or if you don't please review I really appreciate it even if it's short. Really I look forward to the reviews I get and what you have to say. Thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

As the Moxil lunged towards Mitchell, I teleported to him and pushed him out of the way. Only I wasn't fast enough. The Moxil slammed on top of me and pinned me down to the ground. SG-1 quickly turned towards me and was about to fire.

"Don't shoot!" I screamed over the Moxil's roars.

"What!" replied Daniel.

"Inari are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yes, you could only piss it off more!" I screamed as I tried to get the Moxil off me but it was extremely strong. It dug its teeth into my left shoulder and tried to rip my arm off. SG-1 was just staring in shock. I punched it across its face with my right fist and it released my left shoulder. I grabbed it by the hair on its neck with my right hand and threw it off of me.

"Damn!" I heard Mitchell say as the Moxil landed hard on the ground about fifteen feet away from us. As I started to get up as it was as well. _Damn it._ I stood facing it and brought up my right hand with my palm up facing the Moxil. I could feel the energy running through me towards my right palm. The Moxil started to charge at me and a white cone of light and energy came out of my palm which slammed the Moxil into the ground. The Moxil started to get up again and looked me in the eyes. My eyes flashed completely black and it ran back into the forest. Vala and the rest of SG-1 ran up towards me while Mitchell got up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Daniel.

"Yea I'm fine," I replied while checking my shoulder wound.

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yea I am," I replied and started to walk down the path that leads to the village again.

"Inari you really should let Sam take a look at that," said Daniel worryingly as him and the rest of SG-1 followed me down the path.

"Look I'm fine really," I said trying to get them to realize I was fine.

"Thank you, Inari," I heard Mitchell say.

"You're welcome Colonel Mitchell," I replied.

"Vala shouldn't you be more worried about Inari?" asked Daniel looking at Vala with a confused look.

"'Look if she says she is okay then she is………okay," said Vala reassuringly.

"Indeed I believe Inari knows more about herself then we know about her," said Teal'c as I continued to walk ahead of SG-1 and getting father and father away from them.

"Teal'c is right," said Sam, "we still don't know much about Inari and her abilities so she could be fine."

"Except for me," said Vala. "I know exactly what's going through her head." _Well almost exactly._

"Well OF course you do you're her sister. If you didn't I would be extremely worried," replied Mitchell who wasn't as annoyed with the fact that Inari saved his ass. He knew that if she wasn't there, if she hadn't pushed him out of the way he would be dead. They hurried after me but as we continued down the path the village came into our view. I could have sworn Mitchell was going to run down the rest of the path and to the village but he didn't. _Must've thought twice about that_. It was a long walk to the village and gods only knew if any more Moxils would attack again. No one wanted another attack by a Moxil, no one wanted anyone to get hurt and I definitely didn't want anyone else to get hurt. I was okay with me getting hurt. I could fix myself, heal myself but I wasn't certain if I could fix or heal any of the others if they got hurt. We got to the village circle about a half an hour after the village came into view.

"Were is SG-12, again?" asked Mitchell

"In the local tavern over there," said Vala pointing to a building that looked like a house.

"You sure?" asked Sam.

"Trust me I know a tavern when I see one," said Vala.

"Trust her she does. She could find one from miles away," I said and we walked towards the tavern. I began to open the tavern door with my left hand as I turned towards SG-1.

"Inari you shouldn't use that arm," said Sam.

"Its fine you see," I said showing Sam my shoulder letting the door close, "it's completely healed." I opened the door and entered the tavern. Vala caught the door with her hand and turned towards the rest of SG-1.

"She can regenerate," said Vala matter-a-factly as she opened the door and entered the tavern. The rest of SG-1 looked at each other confused and in shock and soon after walked into the tavern after us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is the third chapter of my story not so sure about it but I think its okay. HAZMOT you are a very perceptive person and I love your opinion about my stories. There is a reason why Mitchell didn't know he was going to be attacked and it is explained in this chapter. I really would apperciated more review from the rest of you that are reading this story but thank you to the ever faithful HAZMOT and acer-sigma for being consistent and reviewing on like every chapter I love you guys. Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

SG-1 sans Vala entered the tavern looking for Vala and Inari to see that they already had a table and that SG-12 was already sitting down with them.

"I guess we should join them," said Mitchell leading the way to the table.

"It's about time you all got here," said Vala, "I swear I thought you were gonna stand out there all day.

"Ain't that the truth," said Lieutenant Major the leader of SG-12.

"Okay question," said Daniel.

"Go ahead," I replied.

"Regeneration?" asked Daniel. The one word hung in the air for a few seconds without a reply or word said.

"What about it," I finally said.

"You can regenerate," said Mitchell matter a factly without questions.

"Yep. Honestly I mean with all my abilities I'm bound to get in trouble and that trouble often involves pain or death. Obviously I need some kind of protection," I replied.

"Oh well then now that, that's taken care of. Wait a minute what the fuck are you guys talking about?" asked Major Anderson and you could tell from the men around him that they were all asking the same question.

"It's an incredible long story so don't ask," replied Sam

"Yes, ma'am," replied Major Anderson.

"It wasn't an order Anderson it was a suggestion," said Sam.

"Yes ma'am," replied Major Anderson.

"Now back on topic," said Daniel. "You're fine? You're completely healed?"

"Yep. Now we have to figure out why it attacked because I know that, that doesn't happen often." I replied.

"So we should probably talk to the villagers," said Mitchell.

"Indeed Colonel Mitchell," said Teal'c. "That would seem wise."

"Wait what are you talking about? You were attack?" asked Major Anderson.

"Yep by a Moxil," I replied.

"What the hell is a Moxil," asked one of the majors on SG-12.

"It looks a lot like your panthers but it is about twice the size and has pounds more of muscle on it. Also it's really hard to hear it coming no human being actual can hear it coming. For its size it's actually very quiet," I replied.

"No human?" asked Mitchell.

"Yes but because of my great, fantastic hearing I could hear it," I replied.

"So that explains why Mitchell didn't get out of the way," said Daniel.

"I know I just thought Cam was a little oblivious," said Sam.

"You guys didn't hear it either," said Mitchell trying hard to not look like a bumbling idiot who didn't know what he was doing

"And on that note we should start questioning the villagers," said Sam.

"Yea and since we're in a tavern this would be the easiest place to get information from people," said Vala, happy to be in her element, while getting up out of her chair.

"Of course it would," said Daniel slightly annoyed that Vala was extremely happy to be here.

"Stop bickering you two and let's see what's been going on here," I said as I got up and walked over the "bartender" to question him with SG-1 and 12 quickly following suit talking to the customers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you are the next chapter and it's longer then the first three so lucky you. As always though I can not guarantee when the next longer chapter will be so here ya go and as always thanks.**

**Chapter 4**

"So what do we do now?" asked Mitchell obviously bored with questioning the people of the village.

"I wanna take a look at that device that is the half way mark between the stargate and the village," replied Sam.

"Yea so do I. I wanna take another look at that language on the device," said Daniel.

"Okay sounds like a plan," replied Mitchell.

"Well we should all go just to make sure Sam and Daniel don't get attacked," I said and in the process Vala gave me a look that said why-do-you-do-these-things-to-me. "Considering the attacks relatively new it could have something to do with us or SG-12."

"Indeed," replied Teal'c. "I agree that would be best."

"How about I stay with SG-12 in the tavern," said Vala hoping she could have a little fun and possibly win some money or naquada.

"Vala we are not going to leave you with SG-12. Who knows what you are going to do to them," said Daniel who was fighting back a grin.

"Daniel is right Vala you're better off coming with us and besides SG-12 is not back yet, they're still talking to the villagers on the outskirts of the village," I said and she gave me the I-hate-you look.

"Okay now that that's settled I'll inform SG-12," said Sam.

"Yea and you should ask them if they know anything about the device," said Mitchell who got a questioning look from both Daniel and Sam, "just so we don't have to stay there any longer then necessary."

"SG-12 this is SG-1, come in. SG-12 this is Colonel Carter please respond," Sam said into the radio but got nothing back except static. She looked at me with a confused look. "Inari?" My eyes rolled slightly to the back of my head and came back to the front with a distant look. Suddenly after about a second my eyes had life in them again and I looked at Sam.

"They're out of radio range and in that area, even if we were to get in radio range of them, it wouldn't work," I said and Sam gave me a look that said continue. "That area naturally blocks radio transmissions."

"Well should we wait til they get back?" asked Vala hoping to go back to the tavern for a few drinks.

"No it will be dark soon and we should figure out if there is something wrong with the device. We can't afford to wait because if the Moxils attack the village then no one will be left alive," I said extremely seriously.

"Inari's right we should go now. We'll try a few times later to see if they get back in radio range and tell them what's going on," said Sam. SG-1 along with Inari started down the path that leads to the device as well as the stargate. The walk to the device was long and silent; no one said one word, which I thought was odd.

'_Vala is this normal, no one speaking and such,'_ I said to Vala in my mind.

'_Well no it's not but it probably has to do with you. They don't know what to say,' _replied Vala in her mind. Ever since I could remember Vala and I have had a link in our minds so that we could talk to each other without physically speaking.

'_Well they should talk to me so they can get to know me,'_ I replied to Vala. We arrived at the device after about an hour and Sam and Daniel were crouched down at the device looking it over.

"So how does it look?" asked Mitchell obviously bored and wanting some action. Either that or he wanted to get home. _Damn it I forgot to set my DVD recorder._

"So far everything looks good, Cam," replied Sam. _Now where is the power source for this thing?_

"Well this device looks Ancient but the language on the device is the one that Inari translated," said Daniel as I walked towards Sam. I crouched down next to her and pushed on a piece of the device. A tray slid out of the device which held the crystals the Ancients used.

"Thanks," said Sam. "How did you know I was looking for that?"

"Well one, that tends to be the first thing a scientist looks for, you know the power source and two I read your mind," I said with a hint of guilt in my tone as I said the last part.

"You read my mind?!" said Sam a little confused. _Talk about intruding on a person's mind._

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your thoughts but when I meet a new person their thoughts are easier to hear and I can't block them, I have to hear them but after awhile I can block that person's thoughts so it isn't as awkward," I replied.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to assume," said Sam. _Hearing peoples thoughts all the time with little control over it must be difficult._

"It's okay when a person says they can read your thoughts it has to feel like your being mental violated or something and it gets better with time," I replied as I stood up knowing she would get the second half of my statement was the response to what she was thinking. "I'll let you get back to work."

"What I wanna know is why this device looks Ancient but has a different language," said Daniel.

"Well it is Ancient," I replied.

"What?" asked Daniel confused. _Why would the Ancient's use a different language?_

"It is Ancient but the people who built this were human form Ancients and not exactly into following the Ancient's rules," I said. "They created their own language that way it would be harder for anyone to figure out what the machine does."

"Why would they do that?" asked Mitchell.

"They were sent on a mission here don't ask me why I can't delve that far into my mind but they learned about the Moxil problem and decided to help. The Moxils were out of control they killed anyone in their way. So they built this machine to repel the Moxils," I replied.

"No offense but how do you know that?" asked Mitchell.

"I just do," I replied. "It's hard to explain." I could hear this light pounding of footsteps on earth and dirt coming closer to us but sounded a good bit far away.

"Damn it," said Sam.

"What is it?" asked Teal'c

"The power crystal is gone," replied Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I'm really sorry that it chapter is so short but you all know me and I don't like very long chapters (small attention span here). Any ways I hope you like it and please review, please! Thanks.**

**Chapter 5**

"What?!" screamed Mitchell.

"The power crystal is gone," repeated Sam.

"SG-12 mentioned that they looked at the device before we got here do you think they messed with it?" asked Daniel.

"It is possible but why would they do that," responded Sam.

"They did. They took it," I said out of the blue.

"What?!" said Daniel, Sam, and Mitchell at the same time.

"SG-12 took the power crystal not knowing what it was," I replied.

"Why would they do that?" asked Daniel.

"Don't look at me I mean your minds are pretty primitive but that doesn't mean there always easy to read," I replied. The pounding of footsteps from the Moxils was getting louder and faster. "We should go. We have to go."

"What do you mean we should leave, Inari?" asked Vala.

"The Moxils, they're coming they'll be here soon," I replied.

"Oh god," said Mitchell.

"We should get to the village then," said Sam.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"Nope we can't," I replied.

"What do you mean we can't?" asked Daniel. I just looked around trying to get a sense of where all the Moxils were and how long before they would get there.

"Inari what is it?" asked Vala softly.

"There are about twenty-five of them and unfortunately the village is the direction they're coming from," I replied.

"What are we going to do?" asked Vala.

"Well we need to………wait why aren't they attacking the village if they're closer to it?" asked Sam.

"They still think the village is protected so once they sensed us outside the village they got ready to attack," I replied. "But once they realize we're gone they're going to be tempted by the village and realize that it's not protected and they will attack and kill everyone there."

"What are we going to do?" asked Sam, "there is no way we can kill twenty-five Moxils and I can't get the device to work without the power crystal."

"We run," I replied.

"We can't run," said Daniel, "we need to help protect these people. This is our fault."

"I may have said run but I never said we shouldn't do something about the situation," I replied. I could hear the Moxils coming closer and closer. I knew I was going to have to explain the plan quickly. "We run for the stargate. We can draw the Moxils away from the device. While we're running we'll make contact with SG-12 tell them what's going on and how to turn on the device. We dial the gate which should cause them to stay away from us and hopefully SG-12 will have the device on by then and things will be back to the way they were."

"But how will the stargate cause the Moxils to stay away?" asked Sam.

"Once the wormhole is engaged the stargate emits a sound, which is the same as the device that can not be heard by normal humans but by the Moxils," I replied.

"Then it sounds like a good plan lets go," said Mitchell. Daniel and Sam stopped messing around with the device and stood up. I heard the Moxils and saw their dark shapes start to exit the forest coming towards us.

"Run!" I screamed as the Moxils started to run towards us. SG-1 and I started to run for the stargate and we were all hoping that this plan would work.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter. I'm sorry this one is late I had school yesterday, went prom dress shopping and my mother was trying to hide my laptop from me (again) so this is the earliest chance I had to add another chapter. I hope that no one is losing interest is this story (I noticed no one reviewed my last chapter :() and I hope that someone will review when they get a chance. Sorry about it being late. Thanks.**

**Chapter 6**

We were running as fast as we could but the Moxils were gaining on us faster then we could run. I could have used my super speed to get to the gate and dial it but that would just cause the Moxils to run towards the village and attack the village.

"Sam radio SG-12," I screamed to Sam hoping she heard me over the Moxils' roars and Teal'c and Mitchell's guns which we currently firing at the Moxils.

"SG-12 this is SG-1 please come in," I heard Sam say over the radio.

"SG-1 this is SG-12 what's going on?" I heard one of SG-12 say over the radio.

"We're being attacked by the Moxils again we need you to get to the device," said Sam over the radio.

"Understood. But why, ma'am?" asked the member of SG-12 over the radio.

"We need you to put the power crystal back in the device, understood?" said Sam over the radio. Daniel and Vala started firing at a few Moxils that had gotten closer towards us.

"Under……" the member of SG-12 started to say but I interrupted him.

"You need to do it the opposite way you did to get the power crystal but start from the end not the beginning. We're distracting the Moxils to give you time to do so," I said into the radio.

"Understood, we're on our way," he said over the radio. Just then Sam let out a burst of gunfire as one Moxil started getting to close to her. Vala and Daniel were at the head of the group closest to the stargate, Sam and Teal'c were in the middle, and Mitchell and I were at the back of the group closest to the Moxils. The Moxils were getting closer and closer I knew that soon they were going to be able to attack one of us. That person would most likely not survive an attack. I could only hope that if anyone was going to be attack it would be me. For if it was me, there was a better chance of me surviving then anyone else. The Tau'ri are such a curious people but if they were not careful it could be the end of them and they were needed in this galaxy as well as the universe.

"Damn it this guys are tough," screamed Mitchell over the roars and gun fire.

"We're gonna start running out of bullets soon, Inari," screamed Daniel.

"Just give it a few more minutes Daniel, this will work. I promise you this will work," I screamed in reply. The Moxils were getting closer and when ever one was shot it would fall down but get up after a few seconds. Things were not going well. Ten more Moxils joined the original twenty-five and soon there was going to be even more joining them. SG-1's thoughts and fears were pounding in my head in my head. I was having trouble concentrating on the problem at hand. Hearing the thoughts of five people during a dangerous situation isn't all it's cracked up to be. Also don't get me started on the other things that my abilities cause me to see, hear, smell, and feel. I noticed five more Moxils coming out of the forest to join the other thirty-five that were already here. I had no weapons but my abilities and that was starting to take a toll on me.

I turned around to see a Moxil running towards Mitchell and with Mitchell occupied trying to save his life as well as Teal'c and Sam's lives from other Moxils. The Moxil continued to run at an increasing speed and then proceeded to jump still in Mitchell's direction. Things were suddenly getting way out of control and if things didn't change soon Mitchell was going to die a very painful death.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter seven I hope you enjoy it. This one was hard for me to write becaue it had virtually no dialogue at all so I hope that even with out the dialogue it is still good. Please read and review I value your opinions. Thanks**

**Chapter 7**

I teleported to Mitchell and pushed him out of the way as I did the previous time. He fell to the ground shocked about what had just happened. The Moxil landed on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I punched the Moxil in the face with at least twice as much force as I did the previous Moxil. The Moxil was stunned and I shoved it off of me. I jumped up to my feet and I saw the stargate. Daniel, Vala, and Sam were so close to it. I started to run towards the stargate still hearing gunfire but I was pulled down. The Moxil bit down on my leg and pulled me to the ground. I screamed as the Moxil bit down on my leg again but no one heard me over the roars of the forty Moxils. Mitchell was shooting at some Moxils that were trying to make their way towards the gate, and Sam, Vala, and Daniel. No one noticed that I was struggling to survive. _I can't die, not yet, not now, I will not die. _

Another Moxil ran towards me with a hunger in its eyes. _Gods fucking damn it. I'm gonna die._ The first Moxil started to rip it off and I was struggling to make sure I didn't lose a leg. I was trying to punch the Moxil but it was just out of reach. The second had reached me and Moxil latched onto my right shoulder biting down on it, trying to pull off my arm. The first Moxil let go of my leg and bit down on left side. I could hear my ribs crunching as it bit deeper into my side. I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. I was frozen. My mind went to the past. All the memories of being beaten, tortured, and killed came flooding back. The second Moxil released my shoulder to bite down on my neck. I could here more crunching sounds coming from both my neck and my sides as both Moxils bit harder and deeper. I let out a garbled scream that was just as loud if not louder that the screams of the other Moxils.

I felt this energy this power run trough my veins. I knew what it meant. It was that part of me that would do anything I had to, to survive. I grabbed the second Moxil on by the neck and snapped it. It let out a small whimper before it fell to the floor with a loud thump. I heard gunfire over me, which gave me the second I needed with the Moxil slightly distracted. I grabbed the first Moxil by the neck and began to pull it off of me. I let out a scream as the Moxil's teeth pulled against the skin over my abdomen. I threw the Moxil as hard as I could off of me. It flew through the air until it hit a tree with enough force that the tree snapped in half.

I sat up looking around seeing what was going on. I felt a strong arm move around me and pull me up to my feet. It was Teal'c. I guess someone noticed after all. Mitchell was laying cover fire so Teal'c and I could make it to the stargate. Teal'c pulled his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his to balance myself. We started running towardsd the stargate as Mitchell was running behind us still laying cover fire. Before Teal'c, Mitchell, and I could reach the stargate Sam dialed the 'gate. I heard the kawhoosh of the wormhole as the gate engaged and heard the sounds of footsteps leading away from us. I turned my head and saw that the Moxils were running back to the forest as if they could no longer stand to be near the stargate. Sam entered the IDC into the GDO and Teal'c, Mitchell, and I finally made it to the stargate.

"What happened?" asked Daniel.

"Go through the 'gate," I replied hoarsely. I looked down at myself and realized I was covered from head to toe in blood. I had bones sticking out of my neck and side as well. _I look like shit_. That was the only thing I could think of besides getting our asses out of there. Mitchell and Sam complied and walked through the stargate. Val and Daniel both gave me this look that said are-you-sure and complied as well. Teal'c and I both gave on last look to the forest, to the retreating Moxils and then walked through the gate glad that this day was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is tehnext chapter. Thanks Padme4000 for saying that the last chapter was good I really apreciate it. Yep Inari is pretty powereful and there isn't a lot she can't do but there is rules and in the future those rules may become a proble. Please read and review. Thanks**

**Chapter 8**

Teal'c and I came through the gate and the first thing I saw was the doors opened and Doctor Lam and other medical staff running up the ramp towards us. Sam or one of the others must have called for the medical team to the gateroom before Teal'c and I made it through the 'gate.

"I'm fine," I said hoarsely to Doctor Lam. I felt my legs starting to shake and my legs have out from under me.

"Put her on a stretcher," ordered Doctor Lam to a nurse behind her. They put me on the stretcher. I had started to fight but I realized they were trying to help so I stopped. I groaned as I moved to get more comfortable but that was impossible and I knew it. "What happened?" Doctor Lam directed that questioned towards SG-1.

"We were attacked," said Sam as they walked down the ramp.

"They were panther like creatures two of them," said Daniel as they walked out of the gateroom. "They got really rough with her as you can see." They continued to walk towards the infirmary and Doctor Lam rushed to the stretcher to start to look at my injuries. I groaned loudly as she put a hand on my injured side. She started going over all my injuries and talking some mumbo-jumbo medical crap, which I didn't bother to listen to. Damnit I felt so numb even with all the blood loss I shouldn't fell this numb. Then a wash of green quickly passed over my eyes. I realized then what was wrong. The Moxils have a poisoness substance in their bodies, which the can chose to release through their mouth when attacking their prey. God I was going to pass out. That was going to be a problem but at least I know what the fuck is wrong that way I could fix it.

"She saved me," said Mitchell. "She risked her life to save me." Mitchell felt a wave of guilt wash over him. I made a groan that nearly sounded like a scream as she put her hands over my neck to try to stop the bleeding, which was bleeding a lot more then expected. We were nearly at the infirmary when my eyes started to blur and I could feel the blackness starting to take over. After about two minutes my vision went black and I passed out.

"She's badly injured and she just passed out," said Doctor Lam as they entered the infirmary.

"No she can't be," said Vala suddenly worried.

"Wait here," ordered Doctor Lam as she walked away from SG-1 following the stretcher. SG-1 just stood there waiting, hoping that Inari would be okay.

"She has to be okay Daniel, she has to be," said Vala looking towards Daniel tears filling her eyes.

"She will be okay," said Daniel trying to make her feel better but was just as scared as she was.

"Daniel I don't think she has ever passed out after an attack before," said Vala tears falling freely on her face. "If she's passed out then it has to be bad. I can't lose her Daniel she's all I have." Daniel pulled Vala into his arms as she cried into his chest. It had been one of the few times Vala had cried in her life and most of those times it had been about her sister. Sam's eyes also started to fill up with tears at the fact that Vala could lose one of the few people in her life she has ever truly cared about. Possibly the only family she had left besides her father who she didn't trust. They all didn't want to lose Inari even though they had only known her for a short period of time. She had risked her life for Mitchell, a man who didn't even think risking their own lives was worth having her there. They could only hope that she could make it. They could only hope that she could survive for Vala's sake.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews I apperciate it and the postive words (thanks Padme4000). Here is the next chapter I'm sorry that it's so short but I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks**

**Chapter 9**

A few hours later Doctor Lam came up to SG-1 wearing scrubs and looking tired as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Inari lost a lot of blood and there are some serious injuries. What ever it was that attack her, attacked her brutally. It was if they didn't want to let go of her. It sunk its teeth and claws into her very deep. She is still unconscious and I don't know for sure if she'll wake up again," said Doctor Lam in her tone you could tell she was tired.

"She has to," said Vala shakily getting up out of the chair she was sitting in with eyes so red you would have thought she had been crying for at least a week.

"Vala I don't want you to get your hopes up," replied Doctor Lam. "As I said she lost a lot of blood. Truthfully I don't know what is keeping her alive right now. Most people would already be dead right know and the few in a coma."

"No she has to wake up," Vala said quietly. "What about her regenerative abilities. She can heal faster then a Jaffa."

"Even if she does there is no sure thing that she'll wake up even though that does explain a few things," said Doctor Lam.

What do you mean?" asked Daniel.

"There were a few small cuts and claw marks that seemed to disappear," replied Doctor Lam.

"Can I see her?" asked Vala sadly.

"Yes but not for long," replied Doctor Lam. "She's there." Doctor Lam pointed towards a curtain across the room. Vala rushed towards the curtain with Daniel on her heels. Vala pulled the curtain over and relief flooded through her once she saw her sister. Though she was unconscious Vala couldn't help but smile as she sat down in a chair next to her sister's unconscious form.

"Everything is alright little sister. We are alright," Vala whispered to her sister knowing Inari could hear her.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Daniel looking at Inari. He felt that somehow they had history with her, like Jack, but he couldn't figure it out. Sam, Mitchell, and Teal'c were standing behind Daniel hoping that Inari would be okay. She was different then Vala but had a similar energy and they would hate to see that type of energy die.

"She's not unconscious, she's just asleep," said Vala looking towards Daniel. "Sleeping or being in a sleep like state helps here heal quicker."

"So she'll be alright?" asked Sam sadly. Vala let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"She'll be just fine," said Vala. '_Time to wake up now little sister you have a whole lot of people here that want to know if you are okay. Especially your big sister who doesn't like to be kept waiting and you know that,' _said Vala using the link to talk to Inari psychically trying to coax her sister to walk up from her sleeping state. As if sensing Vala's words Inari opened her eyes.

"Hello baby sister," said Vala softly knowing Inari had one of the worst headache in the universe.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm sorry for not answering the previous review about possible relationships in my story. In my previous story I revealed that Sam and Jack are together but romance isn't going to be a big thing in my stories but as I continue there may be more romance in my stories. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 10**

"Hello, big sister," I replied with a smile.

"Hey, Princess, Butterfly," said Jack out of the blue, which caused everyone except me, to turn around and look at him. Jack had silently come into the infirmary after hearing from Landry what had happened.

"Butterfly?" asked Sam confused.

"Its Jack's new nickname for me," I said. "He had been thinking about it the whole time we were gone."

"Really?!" said Daniel.

"Hey she needs one," said Jack defending himself. "Yours is Spacemonkey, Vala's is Princess, and Teal'c is T or Muscles. Inari needed a nickname. So anyway, how ya feeling, Butterfly?"

"I am fine," I replied. "I just needed a small nap to heal myself more thoroughly."

"It is good to see you are well Inari Mal Doran," said Teal'c.

"Yea I owe ya one……Butterfly," said Mitchell.

"Thanks both of you," I said.

"Who said you could call her Butterfly," said Jack acting like he was annoyed.

"Okay everyone its time to leave," ordered Doctor Lam.

"Okay," I replied starting to get up.

"I didn't mean you," said Doctor Lam. "You still need to rest." Teal'c and Mitchell were the first to leave with Sam and Jack following about a minute later. Vala didn't want to leave but Daniel, after about five minutes, got her to leave though not before she kissed me on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?" asked Doctor Lam.

"I'm feeling great," I replied. "Nearly all healed."

"Really?" asked Doctor Lam skeptically.

"Yea. You can take a look if you want," I said seriously with a smile.

"Okay," Doctor Lam said simply as she pulled the curtain closed. She pulled the blanket covering me off and pulled up the shirt of my scrubs covering the side where I had been bitten. After she removed the bandage she was shocked to see that I hadn't been lying and that the bite mark, which had gone completely through my side, had nearly completely healed.

"You weren't lying, Inari," said Doctor Lam as she was running her fingers along the small marks which looked nothing like the wounds they had once been.

"The rest of my wounds, which are small, shouldn't take an hour to heal. You don't have to re-bandage anything," I said after a few moments.

"Okay but I still want someone to clean them," said Doctor Lam.

"Okay but once the wounds are healed I'm not going to stay in the infirmary," I said seriously.

"Only if you let me check you out first," said Doctor Lam. "Also SG-1 should be coming back soon for their post missions check-ups once they're finished the briefing with General Landry so they can see you when they're done."

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"Also later today you're going to have to come back for your weekly or monthly examination that isn't your post mission check-ups. I'll find our later from General Landry how often they're going to be," Doctor Lam said.

"Oh joy," I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry it will be fine I promise," said Doctor Lam as she started to walk away to take car of the some accident involving Siler. I soon fell asleep again tired from the two attacks and the two times I saved Mitchell. It was about forty-five minutes later when I awoke. I heard the voices of SG-1 near but not next to me. I could tell exactly where everyone was. I heard footsteps of about five people approaching me. The curtain was pulled to reveal Vala, Daniel, Sam, Jack, and Doctor Lam.

"You're finally awake," said Vala as she jumped onto the end of my bed.

"Yea Butterfly we thought you were gonna sleep the day away," said Jack with a grin.

"Well its not like I've slept the past few weeks and with my wounds I was exhausted so I needed sleep," I said harshly.

"Inari!" Vala said in a stern tone.

"Sorry bad dream," I replied quickly. Mitchell and Teal'c appeared behind Sam and Jack having heard my last statement.

"You okay?" asked Daniel.

"Nothing I haven't been through before," I replied. "Can Doctor Lam check me over that way I can be released?"

"Yea sure," said Vala. She kissed me on the forehead and jumped off the bed ushering the rest of SG-1 away.

"So lets get you checked out then," said Doctor Lam as she pulled the curtain closed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter I hope you like it even though it really is just a short filler chapter to continue on with the story. Thanks for the reviews I really apperciate them. Please read and review. Thanks**

**Chapter 11**

After what seemed like forever I got checked out, and I was finally released from the infirmary. I immediately went to Daniel's lab and found both Daniel and Vala there deep in conversation.

"Inari," said Daniel shocked to find me.

"Hello Daniel, hello Vala," I replied.

"How are you feeling?" asked Vala as she jumped off the chair and came towards me.

"Well you people really need to stop asking me that and Vala you know how I fell," I said and Daniel got a confused look on his face to the second half of my sentence. "Actually I was wondering if you guys wanted to get breakfast?" We had left for the mission late at night, by the time we returned it was early morning, and by the time I left the infirmary it was nearly nine in the morning.

"Yea sounds like a good idea," said Daniel as he got off his chair. We all left Daniel's lab and headed towards the mess. Vala and I both got cereal and coffee while Daniel got oatmeal and coffee. After finding a table and sitting down we were joined by Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell.

"Where's Jack?" asked Daniel.

"He's talking to General Landry and the President," Sam replied.

"So what are _we_ doing today?" asked Vala.

"Well we basically have a free day. We're not going offworld nor do we have any briefings," said Mitchell.

"Except me I have to see Doctor Lam for my first examination after lunch," I said sadly.

"It'll be okay," replied Vala.

"I just don't want to hurt her again," I said softly though there were rumors already going around the base as to what happen and who I was.

"You won't Inari," said Daniel.

"Indeed," said Teal'c stoically.

"They're right, Inari. Doctor Lam will explain everything to you and if you get uncomfortable she'll stop. Also you didn't hurt her earlier in the infirmary after we got attack, so don't worry it will be fine," said Sam.

"And I'll be there," said Vala as she grabbed my hand with her's and squeezed it lightly.

"Thanks," I said. "You guys don't even really know me but you're willing to help that means a lot."

"Well Vala's family and your Vala's family so that makes you family," said Mitchell. "Also you saved my life………..twice." Sam, Vala, and Daniel started to laugh at the fact that an eighteen year old girl saved Mitchell from death twice and he was about twice her age. Teal'c in response raised an eyebrow but continued to use that stoic look of his.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Vala asked again.

"SG-4 brought back a device I wanna take a look at?" said Sam.

"And also there is some text on it that needs to be translated," said Daniel.

"Teal'c and I are just gonna work out today. Right T," said Mitchell.

"Indeed, Colonel Mitchell," replied Teal'c. We continued to eat our breakfast and when we were finished we split ways, well sort of. Mitchell and Teal'c went to the gym while Sam, Daniel, Vala, and I went to Sam's lab. I helped Sam and Daniel with their respective fields on the device while Vala continued to bother Daniel. He was acting like he hated it. Truthfully he loved it. Jack was still here and when lunch rolled around he dragged Sam out of the lab and to the mess. Vala decided to be sweet and got sandwiches and coffee for all three of us so we could continue translating.

"I can't delay it any longer," I said out of the blue.

"Huh?" asked Daniel confused.

"My appointment with Doctor Lam," I replied.

"Oh yea I forgot," said Daniel.

"Come on," said Vala who jumped off the table, grabbed my hand, and pulled me off my chair.

"Humph. I don't wanna," I replied childishly.

"I'll be there and when Daniel finishes the next line he'll come down as well," said Vala.

"She's right," said Daniel. "I'll come down once I finish the next line."

"Thanks," I replied as Vala pulled me out of Sam's lab and into the hallway. We made our way to the infirmary but before I went in I took a deep breath in and reminded myself Doctor Lam won't harm me. She took that Earth medical oath: first do no harm.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Also I wouldn't mind you guys telling me were you think the story should go or little details about how certain people should react in a certain situation. I hope you like this chapter. I didn't go as detailed as I would have liked for the examination so I don't really like this chapter but what can you do an artist rarely ever likes their work even when they get rave reviews from other people. Please read and review. Thanks. :)**

**Chapter 12**

Sitting up right on one of the infirmary beds as Doctor Lam pushed a needle in a vein in my arm to extract blood I could feel my eyes darken. Although not to the extent that they actually changed color but I could tell I was getting uncomfortable.

"Didn't you already get enough blood from before?" asked Vala.

"Vala that's enough," I snapped tittering on the edge of being calm or angry. The bed started to shake slightly as I started to get more and more nervous and more and more angry. I could tell that Doctor Lam noticed but was trying to stay neutral and let me calm myself down.

"We did but we need some more for other medical tests we need to run," said Doctor Lam.

"It's okay Vala. I'm okay," I said trying to be convincing as the bed stopped shaking. I was okay, was calm but that doesn't always last long. _Just calm down Inari she's not going to hurt you. They just need to run a few tests and you will be fine. It's all right, everything is alright. This infirmary is nicer, brighter then the warehouses. But just as sad and depressing, just as cold and uninviting. Its going to be okay just calm down, its just normal testing you will be fine._

"I wanna do a scan of her brain to see if her brain activity is any different from ours," said Doctor Lam explaining it to both of us.

"Okay that's fine with me," I said as I started to get off the bed.

"Are you sure?" asked Vala. _I'd do anything if it stopped her from taking any blood._

"Yep," I replied quickly standing next to the bed.

'_Are you sure," _asked Vala using the link. _'I could try to talk to Landry for you.'_

'_I'm sure,'_ I responded. I smiled at Doctor Lam and followed her to the machine.

"You're going to have to lie perfectly still," said Doctor Lam as she pulled the bed out of the scanner. She motioned for me to lay down on it and I complied. She pushed the bed into the scanner and I heard footsteps moving away. "We have to go into that room there." I heard more footsteps as well as a door opening and closing. It was odd being in the scanner. Most people would say that being perfectly still would bother them but for me it was okay. There were times when I liked being on the move all the time but there were other times where I liked not going anywhere, not moving just keeping still and watching what was happening around me. Also people would say that the noise that the machine makes would bother them but oddly it was sort of calming. I hated it when it was completely quite most of the time. If it was it would make it easier for one of my abilities to work its magic. Like reading minds or seeing the future or stuff like that. The only thing that really bothered me was that my sister wasn't right next to me but I knew she was in the next room and that if I really needed her she would be there in less then a heart beat.

My sister was the only family I had for along time. I don't consider Jacek, my father (biologically), to be my family and my mother died when I was pretty young. We were all each other had but Vala being so much older then me made it easier for her to just forget about me the way she did. I just wonder if she ever thought about me in those three years we were away from each other. But that was her choice she decided to leave. It was her choice not to take me with her. It was her choice to not come back looking for me. It was her choice to go on living her life without me. It was her choice to go just leave me there alone while the bad guys came after me and tortured me. It was her to forger about me and act like I never existed. It was her choice to pretend she didn't have a sister who could destroy the universe at a seconds notice. I guess it just made it easier to just pretend.

Thankfully, even though I didn't mind it, it didn't take long for the brain scan and after a while I was back sitting up in one of the infirmary beds waiting for Vala and Doctor Lam to return. I just wondered what the tests would reveal. But there was a part of me, a huge part of me that did know what the scans were going to reveal and I knew that there was going to be a lot of explaining. _A lot_ of explaining. I just hoped that they wouldn't freak out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter. I'm sorry it is pretty short not short for me but still short. I didn't want to change the point of view mid chapter so here it is my sadly short filler chapter. Sorry and thanks for the reviews. There won't be any raw anger between Vala and Inari about how Vala helped Inari til my next story (if all goes well there should be a next one). HAMOT that thing about stars and galaxies was funny it had me giggling for awhile. Please read and review. Thanks**

**Chapter 13**

After lunch Sam and Jack met up with Mitchell and Teal'c who had just had another sparring session. They decided to go to the infirmary and to see how the tests on Inari were going. Once they arrived at the infirmary they saw Vala, Daniel, and Doctor Lam at a computer looking at what looked like brain scans.

"What's going on here?" asked Jack curiously.

"We're looking at Inari's brain scans," replied Doctor Lam.

"How do they look?" asked Sam.

"They're definitely interesting to say the least _and_ t hey look familiar but I'm not sure where," replied Doctor Lam.

"Let me take a look," said Sam and Vala moved out of her way. "They look like Jack's scans after the Ancient's knowledge was downloaded into his brain."

"Really?" said Jack and Mitchell.

"Yea towards the end before you went to the Asgard," replied Sam.

"Well that's interesting," said Mitchell.

"But what does it mean?" asked Doctor Lam.

"Don't look at me," said Jack putting his hands up in a surrender like pose.

"I want to check something our using the ascend-o-meter," said Doctor Lam while getting up after a few minutes of thinking.

"Why?" asked Mitchell. "She's not on the path to ascension is she?"

"Well techniquely she doesn't have to, I mean she's not going to ascend but it could show us if she _is_ more evolved then us," replied Doctor Lam. Daniel looked at Vala and wondered if Inari was so different then maybe just maybe Vala was as well.

"Like Myrddin…………………I mean Merlin," said Daniel.

"Yes and with the ascend-o-meter we can determine how much more evolved then us she is if she is," said Doctor Lam. "I will be back in a minute." Doctor Lam left them standing staring at the computer wondering how much their lives have changed since meeting this new young girl and wondering if it was for the better or the worse. Daniel's mind kept on going back to the fact that Inari was Vala's sister and if Inari was more evolved then that would mean so was Vala. Only Vala never seemed different like Inari had. Inari had been open about it but Vala had never made one comment that she was like Inari. No one had asked either.

"Daniel," said Vala startling Daniel slightly but not enough for any one to notice. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking Vala," relied Daniel.

"Oh because I thought there was another reason you were staring at me and though normally I wouldn't mind the idea but we need to talk to my sister," said Vala in that teasing sort of way she does.

"Right," said Daniel feeling stupid and embarrassed about staring and followed Vala to the bed Inari was on. The rest of the gang had followed them towards Inari's bed. She was just sitting there with her eyes closed lightly meditating. She looked at peace for one of the few times in her life she looked like she didn't have the weight of the whole universe on her. Of course though that was all about to come to an end and again she would fell the weight of the universe and everyone in it.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter I hope, though small, you like it. Thanks for the reviews and your imputs I really apperciate it. This chapter was a little difficult to write and I can the next few are starting to be two. The next few chapters are going to delve into Inari's mind a little more and also give you more of her and Vala's backround. Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Chapter 14**

I opened my eyes to see SG-1, new and old, standing in front of me. I knew that they knew something was up and something was wrong with me or at least different with me.

"Hey Butterfly," said Jack with a look of concern on his face. "Lucy, you got some 'splainin' to do."

"Excuse me, Jack?" I said trying to keep myself from smiling. He always did love to say quotes from old t.v. shows or movies.

"Well did your head happen to get sucked by one of the Ancient……………head suckers?" asked Jack.

"No not that I know of," I replied. "Why?"

"Well your brain scans look similar to General O'Neill's when he had the Ancient's knowledge downloaded into his brain," replied Sam.

"So we're gonna use this thing called the ascend-o-meter to see how far down the path of evolution you are," said Mitchell. "Doctor Lam is getting the equipment now." I noticed that Mitchell's eyes lit up when he said Doctor Lam. It was the same way that Jack and Daniel's eyes light up when Jack says Sam and Daniel says Vala. Who ever would have guessed it? "Do you have anything to tell us?"

"I don't think so," I replied worried about what was going to happen I didn't wasn't to hurt Doctor Lam again or anyone else for that matter. I followed them to the back of the infirmary where normally one of the infirmary beds would be but instead there was a chair. Along with the chair there were monitors and other machines that would run the ascend-o-meter. The chair was oddly haunting. As if it held some deep dark history and that it was going to destroy me. I couldn't do this, I just couldn't. I took a step back, turned around, and bumped into Vala.

"I can't do this Vala, I just can't," I said the fear evident in my tone.

"It's okay Inari nothing bad is going to happen," said Vala.

"But it looks like," I said. "It's like."

"I know but it's not," said Vala. "I'm here, okay? I'm not going to let them hurt you. They would never hut you."

"I know……but what if I hurt them," I said tears starting to fill my eyes. Fear written on my face. The only question I could ask myself, was why me? Why did I have to be like this?

"But you won't," said Vala. "I'm here and I won't let you hurt them. I won't let you hurt them and I won't let them hurt you."

"But it's not that simple," I stated. "It's never that simple. It's not that simple."

"Yes it is," said Vala. "It is that simple. I've always stopped you from hurting people."

"No you haven't Vala," I said. "You haven't always been able to stop me."

"That's because I wasn't there to help you but I'm here now," said Vala. "You can do this you're not that six year old girl anymore."

"Okay," I said. "I'll do it. But if I get out of control., promise me something Vala."

"Anything," Vala said.

"If I get out of control," I said, "Promise me that you'll do anything to stop me. Even if it means killing me."

"Inari," Vala started to say. I could tell the other we shocked at what I said but they didn't understand. They could never understand.

"Promise me Vala," I said.

"I promise," Vala replied. I walked towards the chair, closed my eyes and sat down wishing, hoping that nothing would go wrong, that I wouldn't hurt anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter. I'm sorry if you thought this chapter was going to explain the chair thing and delve deeper into Inari's psyche about the horrors of the chair and her past but no its not. I didn't want to give you a tiny piece of her history without knowing the rest and understanding about her past and the horrors she's been through but I promise they are soon to come. I hope you enjoy this chaper and please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 15**

"Holy Hannah," said Sam shocked as she looked at the computor screen.

"That's………..that's impossible," said Doctor Lam looking at Sam. "Isn't it?"

"I thought……" Sam started to say.

"Okay we're all a little lost here," said Mitchell. "So what the hell is going on?"

"She's at 100," said Sam still shocked looking at Mitchell.

"Is that possible?" asked Daniel.

"I guess it is," replied Sam.

"Does this mean she's ascended?" asked Mitchell confused.

"No," I stated matter-of-factly, which caused them all to look at me.

"Your not ascended?" asked Doctor Lam.

"No," I said, "but…………..I was."

"Wait you were?" asked Daniel.

"Yes," I replied. "Twice actually."

"Really?" asked Mitchell disbelievingly.

"Yes," I replied. "And I'll tell you all about it if we don't do it here. Doctor Lam are you done?"

"Uh……..yea I'm done," replied Doctor Lam.

"Okay so where can we go?" I asked as Doctor Lam started to talk to one of the nurses.

"I guess we could use the briefing room. I mean no one else is using it right now," said Mitchell.

"Okay good," I said as I jumped off the bed I was sitting on.

"Wait," said Daniel.

"Look if I tell you what I'm going to tell you I here I can't be sure I'm going to be completely in control of my actions," I said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"What I'm going to talk about has to do with why I don't like medical facilities and doctors so it's in everyone's best interests if I don't stay in the infirmary when I tell you," I replied.

"So let's get going Butterfly," said Jack. "We don't need you destroying the place. We only got one infirmary and we need it." I smiled at that but didn't say anything Jack could always make me smile even when he was dying all the years ago. We walked to the briefing room in total silence. It was oddly comforting but it also was terrifying. I was going to tell the some of my biggest secrets. Was it worth the risk? Was it worth it to jeopardize their lives when I could just as well lie or erase the memory of the brain scan and ascend-d-o-meter from their brains? Doctor Lam was wit us seeing as she had to tell Landry about the scan and well she might as well hear what I has to say as well I guess.

'_You okay,' _Vala asked telepathically breaking the silence in my head.

'_Yea,'_ I said quickly

'_No you're not. You don't have to tell them about it,'_ said Vala.

'_Yes I do. I have to trust then so they'll trust me,'_ I said

'_Inari, I…'_ Vala started to say.

"You two okay?" asked Jack.

"Yep," both Vala and I said quickly as we entered the briefing room. General Landry was finishing talking to Walter when we entered to the room and about a minute later Walter left.

"What's going on?" asked Landry.

"I have some of the test results you wanted to know about," said Doctor Lam.

"Okay but what about the rest of you?" asked Landry.

"Sir Inari has something she would like to tell us and in light of some of the test results you should hear what she has to say," said Mitchell.

"Okay lets all sit down then," said Landry. We all sat down with Landry at the head of the table and all eyes were on me. All I wanted to do was be invisible but that would solve anything so there was no point in doing that and it would only cause more problems then it was worth. "Doctor Lam why don't you go first."

"As part of her medical evaluation I ran a brain scan. Also it see if on the off chance something showed up, something that wouldn't show up on one of ours and it did," said Doctor Lam as she gave Landry the scans. "I thought they looked familiar and Sam said they looked like the scans that General O'Neill had when he had the Ancient's knowledge downloaded into his brain. So I decided to use the ascend-o-meter, the one we used on Khalek, to see if she was further down the path of ascension then us. Or just more evolved then us. Anyway it showed an interesting reading."

"Sir she's far past where Khalek was, it read she was at one hundred percent," said Sam.

"What? How?" asked Landry.

"She's ascended before," said Daniel.

"Could you stop talking like she isn't in the room," said Vala slightly aggravated.

"It's okay Vala," I said trying to calm her. "They are only trying to assess the situation and tell General Landry what is going on."

'Okay why don't you explain this to us then," said Landry.

"You're going to have to let me start from the beginning, the very beginning," I said. "No interruptions," I stressed.

"No interruptions," everyone but Vala repeated.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter in this ongoing short story. I'm sorry for all those that HAZMOT and believe that these chapters are really short it's just the way I write. Truthfully I hate really long chapters I have trouble reading them an dI get bored easily especially if everthing is clumped together. I hope you like the next few chapters which go into both Inari and Vala's history and if anything is wrong please tell me. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 16**

"Vala was still host Que'tesh when I was born," I said. "I was born about eighteen years after Vala was, I was an accident. Our father, Jacek was remarried to another woman, Adria; she was a bitch of a woman."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Adria?" asked Mitchell confused.

"You didn't tell them," I asked Vala.

"I thought I had," replied Vala while thinking.

"No," said Daniel. "You only told me. On the Ori ship after Adria was born."

"Oh right," said Vala realizing the truth.

"The Orici was named after our stepmother," I said. "As I said earlier she was a bitch of a woman."

"Is that why you named her that," Sam asked Vala.

"Yea," said Vala quietly.

"Anyway I should continue," I said. Interrupting Mitchell before he could ask Vala more about it knowing Vala didn't want to talk about it. "Jacek came to our home because of a scam wrong and he didn't want to involve his current wife. Our mother was a hopeless romantic in some senses." I looked at Vala. "And in other senses she wasn't. Jacek didn't come around for my birth and I saw him twice by the time I was three. I grew up relatively normal or at least tried to. No matter how hard I tried I was never normal, I still seemed odd. I said things that mad to sense to the people of our planet and at times it didn't make sense to me.

"When I was three you could say I was 'planet hopping'. I felt this tug towards this planet in a different solar system then my own. I heard these voices in my head in my head; they were fighting. I was always so curious so I went to the planet to see what was going on. I found Vala. I knew who she was the moment I saw her. I think truthfully I knew it was her the moment I felt the tug of her calling me. She didn't know of course but the moment I saw her I started to suppress Que'tesh."

"How," asked Sam. "I'm sorry to interrupt but how did you do it."

"Well the easiest way to explain it is to make a comparison," I said. "Basically what I did to the symbiote was like cutting off the oxygen to a person's brain. Well of course I'm not being literal but that's the easiest comparison of what I did to the symbiote. After about a minute or two Vala regained control because the symbiote was unconscious. I told her who I was and explained what was happening. I promised her that I would do everything I could to save her, to find a way to remove Que'tesh. And I promised her that if I could do it, that if I could save her I would kill her."

"Vala why………." Daniel couldn't even finish his question he was so shocked.

"Vala she was three," said Sam also shocked.

"I never made her promise that," said Vala so quietly it was like a whisper that no one heard. "I never made her promise to kill me."

"Whoa she didn't ask me to do anything I made that choice because I knew she would rather be dead then be alive and not living," I said. "I may have three but I know knew a lot about killing and death. I've known about those things, seen those things as long as I can remember, which happens to be like my whole life. The things I saw when I was two or three was a lot worse then anything I would have done to Vala. She may not have asked but I made myself promise to do it. And what did I say about interruptions."

"I never said that I wouldn't," replied Vala.

"That's fine but no more interruptions from anyone else," I said.

"Okay," they all, except Vala, replied.

"Less then a year later Que'tesh came to our home planet," I said. "Let's just say it didn't go well for Vala." I looked at Vala and could see this pained look on her face. "The Tok'ra you could say felt sorry for causing the rebellion and what happened to Vala so they removed Que'tesh. Vala disappeared after that." I looked over to Vala and I could see pain and sorrow in her eyes. "She returned about a month later."

"I was tired of running," said Vala. "So I came home."

"I remember waking up and seeing her sleeping at the bottom of my bed," I said smiling. "She looked so peaceful and she was sleeping so peacefully so I didn't wake her. Vala decided to stay on our planet, at our home. Obviously that means that she couldn't look like herself so to everyone else in our village she was Acacia, our mother's niece. Everything was fine, going great even. Well that was until a little over a month later. I was four and the ships came."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter, which is a little longer then usaually so I hope this holds you over until the next chapter HAZMOT. I would like you thank you for the positive reviews I'm so glad everyone is enjoying it. I hope that you like and enjoy the next part of Vala and Inari's past. Please read and review. Thanks!**

"They were Orion's ships," I said. "He was looking for Que'tesh. Orion was one of Que'tesh's many lovers and he was quite attached to Vala."

"You mean Que'tesh," said Daniel interrupting me.

"Yes and no," I replied. "You see Orion was Que'tesh's first when she took host of Vala."

"First?" asked Sam with a confused looked on her face along with Mitchell. Teal'c however was as a stoic as ever and I could tell he knew exactly what I was talking about. I looked towards Vala asked her psychically if she didn't mind me telling.

"It's okay," said Vala looking at me with a sad smile.

"Orion was the first one to take Que'tesh when Vala became her host," I said still hiding the fact that what I meant was he had raped Vala. I did not want to say it, I couldn't say it. Realization dawned over Daniel's face and he looked over at Vala with a small, soft, loving look that no one but him and her would notice…………………and well me.

"Take?" Sam and Doctor Lam questioned to themselves and they suddenly realized what I was talking about. Mitchell on the other hand was still oblivious.

"How old were you?" Daniel asked Vala softly. I looked over to Vala and I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"She was fourteen at the time," I said. "She always did look older then she really was."

"Oh my god," said Doctor Lam shocked.

"Luckily I don't really remember it," said Vala softly. Mitchell, Jack, and the General finally realized what we were talking about. I guess no one really wants to believe those things happened or can happen to someone you care about.

"When Que'tesh disappeared Orion went looking for her," I said. "He thought she just went off with one of her other lovers. See Que'tesh wasn't publicly monogamous like Orion. Granted Orion did have his private, secret affairs but publicly Que'tesh was his. Eventually he came to our home planet looking for her. He never planned on finding Vala without Que'tesh let alone with me. He brought about ten Jaffa with him once his ships landed on the planet and found us in the fields near where they had landed. Orion made threats about taking Vala with him with or without Que'tesh which pissed me off so I sent his Jaffa away."

"Away?" questioned Mitchell.

"To another planet," I replied, "a peaceful one at that. Orion didn't know what I had done to his Jaffa so he got a little rattled but of course he didn't show it. I told him that he didn't leave I'd do to him what I had done to his Jaffa. Orion didn't believe that I would do anything to him so I did to him what I had done to him in the temple when we first met. He begged and pleaded for me to stop but I didn't…………at least not til he promised me he would leave our planed and leave us alone. He started to walk away but he stopped. I didn't see it coming, I should have though but I didn't. He turned around, pulled a small weapon out his jacked and fired. Most people when they hurt or shot say they time slows down, that all they remember are bits a pieces and that even those are fuzzy. I'm not like that. When Orion shot me time didn't slow down it was completely normal and I don't remember just bits and pieces I remember everything. He just turned around and left. I always wondered why. I mean he could have killed Vala or taken her with him. I remember hearing the ships before seeing them leave. Vala was right there kneeling right beside me. She would always be right beside me. "I turned to Vala and I could see the tears in her eyes. "I remember you picking me up and running towards home."

"You were so small that it felt like I was holding a doll," said Vala while a tear escaped one of her eyes and ran down her cheek. "It felt like hours."

"For you but for me it was in real time," I said. "I knew how long it had really been. In those moments I really felt everything. Knew everything. Heard everything. It was horrible feeling your fears, your worries. I remember you nearly tripped over the roots of that big tree near home. I told you to but me down, you didn't want to but you did. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I knew I was going to die…………………..or at least I thought I was. You see I was four and I knew I could heal myself but I was badly hurt. Most people that get hurt as badly as I did die. I saw this light as I was laying there and it's not the light that most of you are thinking about. That light was from an Ancient. One of my watchers actually."

"Watchers?" asked Sam. I looked across the table to Sam, Mitchell, Doctor Lam, and General Landry who all looked confused. Teal'c on the other hand was just sitting there absorbing all the information I was giving.

"My watchers are a pair of Ancients that watch over me, make sure I follow their rules," I replied. "One male, one female. Usually their related in some way: brother and sister, husband and wife, or just lovers, it doesn't matter. I have one main pair of watchers that are usually that ones that watch over me but I have others just in case they're 'unavailable'."

"Unavailable?" asked Daniel.

"Handling Ancient business or going on 'missions' and such," I replied. Missions like the one where Morgan le Fay was sent to stop Morgan from building the sangraal."

"So they do interfere," said Mitchell saying what they were all thinking.

"Of course," I replied simply. "As I was saying my female watcher came that day to help me ascend."

"You're not going to tell us who she was, are you?" asked Daniel know that I couldn't.

"They……..no I can't," I replied. "She only helped me understand more about what ascension was about and what it required. I had to get on the path myself. So I did. I told Vala I was going to be going away for awhile and that she should tell the people of our village that I was sick so they couldn't see me. Then in a week if I was still gone they she should tell the villagers that I was dead. I remember saying that I was going to a good place where I could help people and not to worry because everything was going to be okay. I remember telling Vala that I loved her and our mother then I ascended."

"The light was so bright I had to look away and when I looked back she was gone," said Vala.

"You actually ascended…….on your own," said Mitchell astonished.

"Yes I was hard I won't deny that but at that time it was the right thing for me to do," I said.

"You had to let go of everything," said Daniel. "Everyone you cared about, everything."

"Yes I did," I replied. "I thought I was dying so I did what I had to do to survive on some level, to possibly watch over my mother and sister. I understood ascension, that I wasn't really allowed to interfere but I thought watching over them would be enough but a day before my week was up I came home. I took on human form again, fully clothed and with my memory intact mind you."

"Wait you understood ascension," said Daniel. "And also when you took on human form you had all your memories……………….and were fully clothed." Vala giggled softy at the last part of what Daniel said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes," I said with a slight giggle myself. "Even as a child I understood more then most adults would in a lifetime."

"That's a lot of information," said Sam.

"Yes it is but I think my brain is built differently," I replied.

"You think?" asked Doctor Lam confused.

"Well I may know a lot but I don't want to know exactly what I am," I said sadly.

"We may need to find out," said General Landry finally voicing his opinion.

"Yes but all in do time," I said. "Now I should probably continue because my life's like a soap opera, there's a lot more where that's come from.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I am so so so sorry that I am like a week late with this chapter but I had prom on June 5 so I was getting ready for that and then exams and now senior week so everythings a little hectic in my senior in high school life. I hope that this chapter makes up for it, it is a little longer then usual though not as long as the last chapter. I know that the last chapter didn't explain why Inari is so special and neither does this one but it does give more insight into their life especially with their father. I'm not exactly sure when it will be completely revealed why Inari is the way she is but I hope you stay tuned in and enjoy the show. I really apperciate the reviews so keep them coming. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

"A couple years later, about four months after my six birthday Jacek came home," I said. "He said he had a birthday surprise for me and that he was sorry he didn't make it for my actually birthday. I should have known better but I was six and he was my father. He took me to another planet saying there was some amusement park there and that it would be lots of fun. He said that he just need to get something from a business partner and that he didn't feel right leaving me in the cargo ship alone. When I think back it sounded so fishy and they way he act followed how it sounded. I still followed him though to this warehouse pretty far away from the city. I remember it looked dark and menacing, it scared me. I knew something bad was going to happen I just didn't know what.

"I remember Jacek opening the door and ushering me inside as if he wanted me in there. That's when I felt someone else's arms around me and another's on my arm. I remember the cold prick of the needle as it pierced my skin. The rest is hazy, almost like an out of body experience. I remember bits and pieces, being brought down towards the end of the warehouse. Being strapped into a car and them connecting machines to me. I woke up about thirty minutes later, which was earlier then they thought. They thought they would have two hours of me unconscious. They were running tests on me and stuff.

"I got scared. I started seeing things in my head, bad things. It turns out they were trying to get a reaction out of me, to use one or more of my abilities. It was almost like I didn't have any control. My eyes went black, darker then the darkest black, inhumanly black. Just like in the interrogation room with Doctor Lam. The tables and equipment started to shake and all the glass in the warehouse just shattered. That's when they started to get scared, he two men, they started to run for the door. I was about to stop them, just stop them from moving," I said softly with look in my eyes that spilled sadness and guilt, "when I noticed that Jacek, my own father, was at the door with it opened and he ran out. Left me behind. His own six year old daughter.

"I was already crying, already scared but when my father left I not only was I crying hysterically I got angry. I was pissed," I said with is hatred in my voice. I felt my eyes grow slightly darker. "I killed them. Those to men, I killed them. You don't need to know how, you wouldn't want to know. I knew if someone didn't stop me because there was no way I could stop myself, I would destroy that planet and everyone on it. That's when my, well more like the people on that planet's savior came."

"Inari come on don't say stuff like that," said Vala with a light air to it, as if embarrassed.

"Well it's true," I replied. "Vala managed get there and calm me down similar to how she did in the interrogation room."

"How did you know she was there?" asked Sam.

"I had stowed away on Jacek's cargo ship but I had trouble finding out where she was until she got really emotional."

"You see," I said. "We have a mental connection; we can talk to each other psychically, through our minds. We also cane sense each others emotions no matter where the other is and also sense where that person is. Its easier for me then it is for Vala so the more emotionally I get the easier it is for her to find me. You don't really need to know exactly how she managed to calm me down all you need to know is that she did although you do need to know something. That day I wouldn't have destroyed that planet……..," I could barely think it let alone say it, "I would have destroyed it's whole solar system."

"Oh my god," said Doctor Lam.

"Holy Hannah," said Sam as Jack just looked on thinking the same thing.

"Inari……….," Daniel started to say. Mitchell, Teal'c and General Landry were all speechless. Yes even Teal'c couldn't believe what I just said.

"It's alright I'm fine," I said to Vala who had given me a concerned looked. "I understand that's hard to believe but it's true. You don't want to believe that a six year old girl could destroy a whole solar system but she's older now. I could destroy the entire universe."

"How?" asked Sam.

"I don't want to know," I replied. "I don't like to think about it and it will be hard for any of you to completely understand. I'm not saying you're dumb or anything it's just hard to comprehend. How could I murder billons of innocent lives…………I don't know and I hope I never have to find out."

"Inari you would never murder innocent people," said Vala.

"Of course I would," I replied. "I already have."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked General Landry.

"I guess now is a good of time as any to tell you," I replied. "Techniquely I am considered the Ancient's assassin."

"But they don't interfere like that," said Sam. "Right?"

"Of course they do," replied Jack. "They love to stick their collective noises in other's business."

"How come then you let Anubis get out of control or the Ori for that matter?" asked Daniel slightly angry.

"Daniel stop it," said Vala also angry but not at me at Daniel.

"Well when Anubis really started causing trouble in this galaxy I was young. I was about eleven or twelve. Plus Anubis is gone now."

"Yea we know," said Mitchell.

"It looks like Inari Ma Doran meant it in a different way Colonel Mitchell," said Teal'c looking at me rather then Mitchell.

"He's right," I said. "Anubis is dead."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here it is the next chapter and suprise suprise its not late. Yes compared to Anubis Inair is a hell of a lot more powerful and thankfully she learned to control her abilities for the most part or else we would have a big problem on our hands. Very true acer-sigma the acients would do just about anything to get someone to do their dirty work for them so they can still act all high and mighty and stuff (those crazy ancients). I hope you like this chaper and please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 19**

"What?" said all the occupants in the room at the same time expect for me.

"Anubis is dead," I repeated. "I killed him. Actually not long after Oma started fighting with him for all eternity."

"But how?" asked Daniel. "I thought they couldn't do it."

"They couldn't," I replied. "But I could." I could see on their faces that they wanted a better explanation. "Okay look there is only a certain amount I can say, only certain things."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Because like I said earlier I'm the Ancient's assassin," I replied. "I still have to follow some of their rules. Well really I'm suppose to follow all of them but I'm given a little more leniency then the other ascended beings and even though I'm not ascended any more their rules still apply. Look I'm special and I can't completely explain it, not because they don't want me to but because I don't know. I've never wanted or want to know why. I'm already a freak I don't need to add things to the list."

"You're not a freak," said Vala seriously, looking at me as if trying to brainwash me into believing it.

"She's right you're not," said Doctor Lam. "There is a perfectly good scientific and medical reason for it wand we'll find out what it is."

"I don't care if there is at the end of the day I'm still the freak who could end the universe at a moments notice," I said slightly annoyed. I could see Daniel and Sam were both about to say something so I decided I would do the same. "After that whole fiasco when I was Vala rarely left me of her sight. She took me on her scams and other business ventures. I learned a lot and not just about being a criminal but about being human and learning things instead of just knowing them. So that's how I lived until about eight years later. My fifteenth birthday was coming up in a few months and I was excited. That was until he came.

"My father. The beginning was a lot like the last time. Said it was for my birthday that he wanted to take me to another planet to celebrate. When we got there he said he didn't want to leave me alone the only difference was that when we got to the warehouse before Jacek could do anything the doors burst open and I was grabbed by three guys. I remember being injected with something to paralyze me and keep me from being able to concentrate so I could use my abilities. I remember being brought inside and placed on this cold, metal operating table. The stuff that paralyzed me was wearing off, it wasn't suppose to last long but they strapped me down so I could move. Also I could concentrate enough to use my abilities so I could save myself. They hooked me up to monitors and stuff but this time it was different.

"One of the guys went to the top of the table wear my head was and kneeled down. I didn't have to see him to know what he was going to do. I started crying. I felt him put a scalpel to the back of my head and cutting into to it. You see he wanted to see how my brain worked so he decided to go straight to the source. He started messing around in there, you know, poking and prodding stuff that no one should do in a person's brain. I started loosing my sense of where I was, what was going one and more importantly who I was. I realized what was happened and tried to scream but I couldn't. I opened my mouth but the noise wouldn't come out. The monitors started going off. That's when they realized they were loosing me and they couldn't do anything about it. They got scared so they ran. My dad……he was already out the door.

"I was scared and alone. I'll always be scared and alone. I was dying right there and then. They basically scrambled my brain to a point that I should have been a vegetable." I had a sad smile on my face a looked at Vala. "You always manage to save me don't you?"

"I was on that planet running a scam when I ran into my father," said Vala. "I realized what was happening so I went to her."

"She found me not long after our father ran out," I said. "Thankfully she found me when she did because I wouldn't have been there much longer."

"What do you mean?" asked Mitchell. I smiled at Mitchell for not taking the time to think about it longer.

"You were trying to ascend," said Daniel.

"Yes," I replied. "I was dying it was the most logically choice. But I couldn't do it without saying goodbye. So I did. I gave up everything, again, so I could live for another day as corny as it sounds. I was ascended for a little over a year this time."

"A year that's along time," said Daniel.

"No really as an ascended being it really isn't I guess," I replied. "I did everything I could to stay ascended but my mother got sick towards the end of the ascension and I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't stay out of the lower plane's affairs any longer. So I descended but it didn't matter because I was too late. My mother was already dead by the time I took on human form again." I could feel the mood of the room change to sorrow and slight pity. "If I hadn't been ascended then I could have saved her. If they had just let me interfere I could have saved her but I didn't, I couldn't and now she's gone."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Here is the next chapter sorry it was a say late. I had a graduation party yesterday so I didn't have time to add it then and Friday I finally graduated high school. I could wait to get out of that place seven years in that horrible place with the same bitchy girls and asshole guys was to much (its a middle school and high school combined). But anyways on with the story. I'm not sure how many chapters are left I think its going to be one or two but not completely sure. I hope you like story so please review to let me no I would really appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Chapter 20**

"When you descended Vala was already gone wasn't she?" asked Daniel. "I mean you said you descended a little over a year after what happened."

"No I had managed to descend before she, um, came here," I replied. "She wanted my opinion about what she found before she left. I told her that I could tell her much. I should have known what was going to happen. The tablet gave me this weird feeling, an almost sickening feeling. I should have destroyed the tablet but I didn't realize at the time why it made me feel sick. You see I'm sort of allergic to Ori. It's something that's in my DNA so that I would stay away from the Ori, that way they could use me."

"But the Ancients could," said Jack bitterly.

"They can only use me if I let them because that's the way they are," I replied. "The Ori though would do anything to get me on their side, use me in any way they could but they didn't know about me."

"So when the Ori came to this galaxy they did?" asked Mitchell.

"No not when the Priors came," I replied. "When the Orici came to our galaxy she could feel me. She didn't know what the feeling was but I did. You see I felt her the same way she could feel me. Only difference was I knew who she was."

"Why didn't the Ancients have you kill Adria like they did Anubis?" asked Sam.

"That's a tricky subject," I replied. "I kind of told them I was going to kill Anubis not matter what they did so they should just give me their blessing. They didn't want me going up against the Orici because they were scared what could happen. Whether I would go to her side, we'd kill each other, or we would destroy the galaxy if not the universe was unseen. As a result they didn't want me to go any where near her. Vala was gone obviously I mean at first she was 'attached' to Daniel and then she was stuck in the Ori galaxy so I grew up. I grew up a lot in that year without her and even more in the two years that she was with you, SG-1, here on Earth at the SGC. I had to. I won't bother you with the details of what happened or why there is no point. It's in the past, what happened, happened and there pretty much is nothing I can do about it."

"Did Adria ever find out about you?" asked Daniel.

"Yes she did," I replied. "It was one of the planets under my protection. I was there I saw what was going to happen and I couldn't let it happen. Either, bow down to them and take on a religion you don't believe in, or die because you won't do as they say. I just couldn't let that happen so I did the only thing I could think of, I killed the Prior that came to that planet. A ship came, the one with the Orici on it and they asked what had happen. The villagers weren't going to tell and she threatened to kill them all if they didn't surrender to Origin and tell them who killed the Prior. I did what I had to, I know that, there's no one I can blame for what happened next." I could feel the tears in my eyes and my eyes growing just that tiny bit darker.

"I showed myself to the Orici. I told her if she let the planet go, no ties to Origin or being destroyed, I would go with her. She knew then, that I was like her in some ways that I could possibly be the downfall of Origin or at least give the Orici a run for her money. She had me for I think about two weeks or maybe three. I've tried to block out the memories of what she did to me but the come back in dreams or visions. If you compared her to anything you would almost say she was the Antichrist or his daughter anyway. Ba'al had nothing on the Orici when it came to torture and interrogation."

"How did you get away?" asked Jack.

"She was on a planet that had rings on it," I replied. "I found the ring room on the ship and ringed to the planet's surface. Before the Orici noticed I was gone I managed to gate away from the planet."

"What happen to the planet?" asked Daniel.

"They were destroyed," I replied. "They were a Goa'uld occupied planet and of course the Goa'uld would not be outdone so he refused to accept Origin. The Priors army destroyed the planet but of course Orion managed to get away."

"Why does he seem to be involved in everything?" asked Mitchell.

"Well that's because he is," I replied. "Or in at least everything that involves Vala and I. I did what I could to protect the galaxy from the Ori."

'_Obviously not everything,' _thought Daniel.

"I did everything I could, Daniel. I did a lot that caused a lot pain but never to anyone but me," I said trying to hold back the tears. "Once you defeated the Ori I kept the Goa'uld in their place and stopped them from wreaking too much havoc on our galaxy. That's what I was doing when I found you guys on P33-594 and that's my story."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am so sorry about how late this is but I decieded that this was going to be the last chapter in this story and I wanted to think about what to write because I wanted it to be good but this is what I got I hope that you like it. I would like to know if you guys would like another sequel. I'm not sure I know that not all is revealed about Inair but I'm not sure how you feel. Also if you do if may take a little while I started a General Hospital fic that has been in my head awhile not and wanting to get written so please comment I need your opinions. Please read and review, thanks!**

**Chapter 21**

"That's quite an interesting story Miss Mal Doran but I fail to see how that explains how you are the way you are," said General Landry completely serious and not exactly liking the face that I wasted his time. I looked down not knowing how to explain it to them. Gods damnit was I going to have to beat it into them.

"I believe what Inari Mal Doran is trying to say it that she can not completely explain how she is but that the Ancients have something to do with it," said Teal'c ever so stoically.

"Yes that is exactly right," I said. "Thank you Teal'c."

"But how are the Ancients involved in this?" asked Mitchell.

"What do I have to tell you guys everything, you can't just figure it out on your own," I said with a smile and from the serious looks from the people around the table I could tell they didn't like that answer. "I honestly don't know completely. There are bits and pieces I know but they won't mean anything to you."

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that," said General Landry.

"All right I……," I started to say but was cut of by this voice in my head.

'_Watch what you say my dear. The answers can not always be revealed at first glance. Sometimes they must look and see to find out for themselves. For some truly understanding requires they answer life and the universe's questions on their own,' _said the voice of my female Watcher.

"Sometimes they must look and see to find out for themselves," I repeated out loud.

"I don't understand," said Jack.

"It seems that Inari Mal Doran wishes that we find out for ourselves how the Ancients are involved and how she is the way she is," replied Teal'c.

"Thank you Teal'c," I said with a small, relieved smiled. "For some truly understanding requires they answer life and the universe's questions on their own."

"Okay you are starting to sound all Ancient-y on us," said Jack.

"They're keeping you from telling us aren't they," said Daniel.

"Not exactly," I replied. "There are some things that I don't know so there fore I can not tell you but there are some things that the Ancients……..and I believe you would be better off figuring our on your own rather then me telling you."

"So basically what Daniel said they're keeping you from telling us," said Jack and Mitchell seemed to nod in agreement.

"I am my own person and I make my own decisions," I said slightly angered. "I do not let the Ancient's rule my life if I feel that you need to discover it on your own then so be it and if the Ancients agree with me then so be it as well."

"Inari calm down," said Vala. "They're just trying to understand, okay?"

"Sorry," I said quietly calming myself down.

"It's alright," said Sam. "Maybe there is a reason why she won't tell. Maybe we need to figure it out on our own rather then have it handed to us on a silver platter. Its time that we start working for the answers we get rather then having them just given to us like in the old days." Jack smiled he loved the old days, when it was him, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. When Teal'c didn't' have any hair, and Daniel had so much. When Daniel was more naïve and innocent about the world and the universe along with Sam and things were so much different. When it wasn't about being negotiators and peace keepers but explorers. Unfortunately though that was the past and things changed. The times certainly had.

"Thank you Sam," I said.

"Look it would be nice if you gave us a straight answer for once but you keep things interesting," said Sam. "You give us something to work for. We have gotten to comfortable in the way things are. That nothing bad, unexpected, or something that we can't fix won't happen. It's almost like we are invincible but we're not far from. If the Ancients or the Asgard were not then we should believe we are."

"She does have a point," said Mitchell. "It was bound to happen. Something that we wouldn't figure out so easily. Something that we would have to fight to figure out or stop. A new bad guy."

"About that," said Landry. "What else do you know about Orion?"

"A lot," I replied. "But that doesn't matter he's not the one pulling the strings and I don' know anything about who is."

"Alright its getting late so will continue this tomorrow. Dismissed," said Landry. We all, except Landry, got up out of our chairs and walked to the door with me and Vala taking up the rear. Vala pulled me to face her once we were in the doorway and waited for the others to get some distance before saying anything."

"Why didn't you tell Daniel or any of them for that matter the truth about the second time you ascended?" asked Vala quietly slightly annoyed at the fact that I had lied to the people she considers family.

"Because it doesn't matter, Vala, some things are better left not known," I replied quietly, slightly annoyed, slightly filled with anger. I walked away leaving Vala to stand in the doorway, alone.


	22. Author's Note

Note To Readers,

After some thinking I have decided to continue this series so yes there will be a sequel. This story just wouldn't leave me alone let alone think. I don't know for sure though when I will be writing the story because I have just started a new story for General Hospital though I will try to get it up as soon as I can

I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers (is that a word) who have continued to read my first to stories. I hope once the third is up you will read that as will and continue to tell me your thoughts and opinions. Thank you so much.

Anyways I decided since I don't know for sure when I will be posting this story I will give you a little preview of what I could be in the story so here it goes

I was walking down the hallway and I could hear the others behind me. They couldn't understand why I had done it, why I would let them do it.

"Inari wait," said Vala as she ran down the hall trying to catch up to me. I turned around quickly and it looks could kill mine would. Well I guess mine could if I wasn't careful.

"What do you want," I said angrily as she caught up to me. She was a few feet in front of me with Daniel by her side and the others behind them.

"Inari why are you doing this?" asked Vala. "Landry could talk to the president you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," I replied bitterly. "Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care, Inari," said Vala. "Why do I care? You're my little sister of course I care about what happens to you."

"Oh yea sure you care so much about what happens to me, don't you," I said bitterly still. "You care about me so much you left me when I was fifteen and didn't come back for me."

"Inari, I….," said Vala.

"You what, Vala," I said. "You had to do it. You didn't mean to do it. Get over yourself." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Inari give Vala a chance to explain herself," said Daniel and I turned around.

"Why," I screamed. "Why does she deserve that?"

"Because she loves you," said Daniel.

"She loved when she left but that didn't stop her," I said. "Go ahead Vala explain yourself." Tears filled up my eyes. "Explain to me what you were doing when I was getting tortured by Ba'al or when I was getting tortured by your daughter." Tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Tell me what you were doing when I was getting cut up repeatedly or when I was having acid on me poured or when I was being burned or drowned or shot at or being mentally tortured and tormented. Tell me Vala, what were you doing when I was being killed over and over again and I was so weak I couldn't defend myself." I tears and the words just kept on pouring out of me and I couldn't stop myself.

"Where were you when Orion and Ba'al were torturing me so they couldn't find you and use you and I didn't say anything but I could have? Where were you when I was a child and I was being tortured in ways that most adults don't even know about? Where were you when Ba'al and Orion and all the other Goa'uld or bad guys ra…..?" I couldn't even say what they had done to me. "What were you doing, huh?" Vala could say anything. She didn't know what to say because her sister was right. Vala couldn't say anything that would make it better. There was nothing she could say. "That's what I thought." I turned back around and walked away from them.

So there it is the preview. I hope you liked it.

Believeitseeit13 aka: Shandi


End file.
